Lose
by rosethourne
Summary: Drabble - Sequel to 'The Game' by Autumn Whispers - The Game was meant to be lost. But then again, we all know how much L hates to lose…


**AN:** hey there, it's rosethourne! This is actually a sequel to 'The Game' by Autumn Whispers. If you haven't read it yet, go check it out!

**_Summary:_** The Game was meant to be lost. But then again, we all know how much L hates to lose…

* * *

"What makes you think that this is a new Kira, and not the first or second?"

The task force was currently sitting in their headquarters, discussing the newest revelation; the fact that Kira now seemed to be targeting business leaders.

"As I have said earlier, the first Kira is childish and hates to lo—"

L broke off mid-explanation, frowned slightly in irritation, and sighed, before mumbling under his breath, "I lost The Game…"

At this, the eyes of all those around him widened in surprise. Soichiro was the first to ask, "What do you mean, Ryuuzaki? Surely Kira hasn't beaten us?!"

L waved a hand dismissively. "No. Please disregard what I just said; it is of no importance to the case. Now..."

A small smile broke across Matsuda's face, and he eyed L mischievously. "Ryuuzaki? …You play The Game?" Light fought to keep a small smirk off of his face, even as L glared at Matsuda, and the rest of the police officers looked between the two in confusion.

"Matsuda, what are you talking about? What 'game'?" Aizawa asked irritably.

The younger officer looked at him in disbelief. "You haven't heard of The Game? Wow, Aizawa, that's kind of sad!"

"Just what kind of game is this, anyway?" Mogi asked.

L scowled. "That is not important, and we are wasting time. If you all insist on continuing such a pointless discussion, then I suggest you kindly leave. I have work to do." And with that, he turned back to his computer, pointedly ignoring everyone else in the room. Light chuckled quietly, then went back to the main desk and joined him.

* * *

Several hours (and innumerable pieces of cake) later, the main bulk of the task force had gone home for the evening, leaving L and Light alone, still working.

"So," Light began, breaking the silence, "you play The Game, Ryuuzaki?"

"I do not see what difference it makes, but yes, I play The Game, Light-kun. Does that amuse you?"

"Yeah, actually, it does. What made you lose, anyway?"

L turned to look at him. "What does Light-kun mean? I thought of The Game, was that not obvious?"

"Oh… was that all? That's… boring." Light sighed, and turned back to his computer, though L was still staring at him.

"Boring? Is that not how The Game is played? To think of The Game is to lose."

"There are other rules too, you know."

"There are? I was unaware of that."

Light arched an eyebrow at him, then smirked. "The way I was taught, there are a few ways to lose: if you think of The Game, if you think of something sexual or perverted, or if you think of Abraham Lincoln."

"Hmm. My… teachers… failed to tell me that." L finished off what was left of the strawberry cake in front of him.

"Well, maybe they play a different version," Light suggested. "When did you start playing, Ryuuzaki?"

"A few years prior to the start of this case, two of my acquaintances introduced me to it. And you, Light-kun?"

"I went to a tennis camp during middle school, and a couple of the kids there taught it to me." He paused, then smirked again. "I guess Matsuda plays it too, huh?"

"So it would seem."

There was another small silence, then, "Maybe we should teach it to the whole task force?"

L turned to look sharply at him, eyes narrowed.

"No."

"Fine, I guess you're right. It would be too distracting, especially for Matsuda."

"Precisely." He pressed down the button for the intercom. "Watari, could you bring me another piece of cake?"

"Of course, Ryuuzaki."

The pair worked in silence for several more minutes. Once again, it was Light who broke the silence.

"Hey, Ryuuzaki, do you know who wrote the Emancipation Proclamation?"

L raised an eyebrow at the seeming randomness of the question, before replying, "Yes, that would be…" His eyes narrowed, and he glared at the young man beside him.

"Yes, Ryuuzaki?" Light prompted, smiling innocently.

"Abraham Lincoln. I lose The Game. And Light-kun?"

"Yes, Ryuuzaki?"

L allowed the corners of his lips to rise as he turned back to his computer screen. "I thought you would like to know, the probability that you are Kira has just risen to thirty percent."

Light's undignified spluttering gave L quite a bit of satisfaction, and he took an immensely happy bite of Death by Chocolate cake.


End file.
